


Японский шелк

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Бакуто не идёт японский шёлк.





	Японский шелк

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный преканон, first time, нездоровые отношения. В биографию Коллин добавлены комиксные элементы.
> 
> Онна-бугэйся — женщина из самурайского рода, обученная владению оружием.  
> Кайкэн — кинжал, используемый для самозащиты или самоубийства (дзигай), дарится либо девочке на двенадцатилетие, либо невесте на свадьбу.  
> Куноити — женщина-ниндзя.

— Я сделаю тебя равной себе. Так же легко, как сделал тебя своей, — повторяет Бакуто, склонившись над ней.  
Коллин молчит и зажмуривается, чтобы потолок не ходил перед глазами. Чтобы не видеть, как Бакуто, изогнувшись вопросительным знаком, стискивает её бёдра до синяков, толкается в неё. Остаются только два ощущения: саднящая боль внизу живота и холод скользкого шёлка. Под спиной. У коленей.

Бакуто не идёт японский шёлк.

Он так пытался воспроизвести любимые им восточные эротические гравюры, что забыл: в них не вписывается кучерявый латиноамериканец. Он может сколько угодно играть в бессмертное божество и всемогущего покровителя, но эта фраза настолько нелепа, что Коллин почти смеётся.  
И одёргивает себя тут же, стараясь держаться в сознании: онна-бугэйся должна подчиняться своему мужу. Нужно держаться достойно. Нужно думать правильно.  
Бакуто не муж ей; но иначе никогда не будет. С самой их встречи не было другого пути. С самой первой, когда Коллин осиротела в тринадцать и Бакуто забрал её в школу.  
Он разводит её ноги шире, входит глубже, издаёт вместо стонов — как бывает в кино о любви и страсти — короткие и жадные рваные хрипы. Если держать глаза закрытыми — эти звуки слишком громкие, и боль слишком сильна, и Коллин совсем не понимает, как люди находят удовольствие в сексе. Вот он, её первый раз, и всё как положено: шёлк, аромат вишни и вина, ночь её восемнадцатого дня рождения — и единственный мужчина, которому Коллин Винг могла принадлежать.  
Но это больно и гадко. Невыносимо ни с открытыми, ни с закрытыми глазами.  
— Я сделаю тебя равной себе, — повторяет Бакуто снова.  
Коллин открывает глаза и отворачивается. Скользит взглядом вдоль своей безвольной руки, вдоль расстеленного широкого рукава из белого с серебром и алыми цветами японского шёлка к столику, на котором лежит её кайкэн. В белом, как ножны любимого меча, футляре с серебряным драконом.

Дедушка подарил его Коллин на двенадцатилетие. Как было бы положено, живи они в Японии, будь у них всё хорошо.  
Дедушка был из самурайского рода. И Коллин была из самурайского рода.

— Равной, — это снова голос Бакуто, или ей уже слышится?  
Как он, искренне желающий стать кем-то, кем не был рождён, может сделать её себе равной? В её венах — кровь древних воинов, ярость дракона, и ей идут японские шелка. А Бакуто хочет иметь то, чего никогда бы не получил.  
Он же не сделал её куноити, как десятки других своих учениц. Не смог — Коллин была рождена не для яда и лжи, а для честного звона стали. Он не сможет и сделать её своей — хотя взял её, хотя шёлк распахнутого кимоно в крови, хотя пять лет он растил её для себя. Привязать к себе — смог. Подчинить — нет.  
А может, Бакуто позволил ей остаться собой, потому что хотел этого?  
У него учащается дыхание, и Коллин не смотрит на жилку на шее, но знает: она бьётся сейчас особенно быстро и ярко, в такт её боли, в такт этим ужасным толчкам. Она смотрит на свой кайкэн: она вспоминает, какой он острый и блестящий там, в этом белом футляре.  
Если бы можно было до него дотянуться — и одним махом разрезать этот путаный узел между ней и Бакуто, между ней — и её новой семьёй, где точно что-то не так…

«Я не успею воспитать тебя, как положено, — грустно смеялся дедушка, пока Коллин рассматривала подарок. — Я знаю тебя, Коллин. Когда обесчещенная онна-бугэйся должна связать себе лодыжки и перерезать горло, ты перережешь горло тому, кто тебя обесчестил, и будешь сражаться дальше».

Коллин глубоко вдыхает, но не издаёт ни звука: Бакуто хрипит, марая японский шёлк горячим и вязким. Его хватка на бёдрах слабеет.  
До кайкэна теперь можно дотянуться.  
Но тёмная горячая рука Бакуто скользит по щеке Коллин, мажет белую кожу её же собственной кровью. Унизительно и ласково. Ведь это — единственная рука, за которую Коллин может схватиться с тринадцати лет.  
— У нас будет вечность, Коллин, — обещает он. — Ты всегда будешь моей.  
И Коллин молча кутается в холодный шёлк, как сталь — в белые ножны.


End file.
